Opposites
by Alumi
Summary: fem!Kuroko / Kise and Kuroko are complete opposites, so it's a complete shock when they start dating.
1. Chapter 1

Kise was a talented prodigy in basketball. Combine that with his single status and his ever-growing popularity as a model, and the result was a very popular bachelor that will no doubt attract hordes of fangirls. However, even though he gets love confessions on a daily basis, he had not ever accepted one. No one knew exactly why, but the fangirls thought that how he seemed so unobtainable added to his charm.

So it's a complete surprise one day when he confessed to the least known girl in the entire school, Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, I like you," Kise said seriously, though the nervousness in both his voice and expression was apparent. "Will you date me?"

Kuroko only gave him a blank stare in return. She was silent for some time, and just when Kise thought he was going to be rejected, she finally replied, "Okay."

Although she didn't look that happy to everyone else, Kise could see that the slightest corners of her mouths went up to barely form a small smile. She didn't protest when Kise hugged her. He practically radiated joy as he grinned and laughed happily.

Unknownst to the newly formed couple, fangirls who witnessed the scene heard the sound of their hearts breaking.

The chilling realization was painful: Kise was no longer single.

Chaos and yelling among them ensued.

:

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but I'll try to make longer chapters later on. I thought I should post this today because the date is the 7th, just like Kise's number. ****I always wanted to make a story about these two, so I'm experimenting with this story for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Kuroko and Kise walked into the gym for basketball practice, the rest of the Generation of Miracles quickly surrounded them.

Akashi asked, "Ryouta and Tetsumi are dating now?" He smiled. "It's about time. I always knew there is something between the two of you."

Murasakibara pouted while he ate a chocolate bar. "You knew, Akachin?"

Midorima pushed up his glasses with his finger. In his hand, he held a red paperweight shaped like a heart. "Of course," he said. "Akashi is the most observant out of all of us, after all." He held up the paperweight. "Today's lucky item of the day is very fitting for the occasion."

Then Midorima remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot." He outstretched a hand toward Murasakibara. "I told you she would date Kise instead of Aomine. Now, pay up."

Murasakibara sighed. He took out some money from his pocket and handed it to Midorima.

"Woah, hold on," Aomine piped in. "You two were betting on who Kuroko would date?" Then he glared at Midorima. "And you betted _against_ me?"

"I have nothing personal against you. You're close with her, but I can't really tell what Kuroko is thinking. Who might seem like the obvious person she would date might be completely untrue, which is why I decided to take a gamble on Kise." Then he added, "Besides, I need the money."

"I thought your family is wealthy. Not as filthy rich as Akashi's, but your family is still rich."

"They are, but unfortunately, they don't share my belief in horoscopes and dislike how I spend most of my money on lucky items. They've cut my allowance. It's a problematic situation."

"Then stop buying them," Aomine said bluntly. "It's not like those horoscopes actually work."

Midorima shook his head as if Aomine said the most idiotic thing in the entire world. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kise sweatdropped at the argument. "Anyway... how did you guys find out that I'm dating Kurokocchi?"

Akashi explained, "Apparently Kise's fangirls went on a rampage and gossiped about the news throughout the school."

Aomine scowled. "They were awfully loud about it, too. We couldn't help but know." He turned to face Kuroko. "They also said they didn't know who you are and never heard of you until now. I guess being Kise's girlfriend means you will be noticed more from now on."

Kuroko blinked. Then she spoke, "I didn't think about it that way. That might be a problem."

Kise said, "Don't worry, Kurokocchi. My fans are mostly girls. I don't think any of them play on the male basketball teams like you do. They usually play at the female teams."

"Them playing basketball isn't what I'm worried about."

Sure, her passing ability was useless if she didn't have a lack of presence in the game, but basketball wasn't the issue right now. Kise's fangirls will notice her more, and Kuroko always knew that jealous fangirls are people that she definitely did not want to be enemies with.

:

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Also, thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for slow update. Not sure if anyone still likes this story, but I haven't given up on it yet. This chapter is about Kise and Kuroko's first date. It's basically filler or a parody, but the plot will move faster in future chapters. **

:

Kise pointed to a movie poster. "What about this one?"

Kuroko shook her head.

He pointed to another movie poster. "That one?"

Again, Kuroko shook her head. She spoke honestly, "Kise-kun, all you've recommended are romance movies. I don't like watching those kind of movies."

To be honest, she didn't understand why so many people watched them. Usually, the plots in romance movies were cliché and overused.

"Then what kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"A horror movie."

"Horror?"

"Yes, horror." Then Kuroko averted her gaze and noticed a different movie poster. She pointed to it. "In fact, I want to watch that movie over there."

Kise seemed to stop breathing for a moment when he saw the poster. It was done in only two colors: black and white. There was a black outline of a person in the center, the face blurred. In short, the movie poster was no doubt made to look creepy. "...The Hanging Man?"

"Doesn't it look like a great movie?"

Unsure, Kise merely said, "I guess..."

Kuroko studied him. That wasn't an answer Kise would say if he was excited. "You don't like it?"

It might be Kise's imagination fooling him, but he thought she sounded a bit disappointed. Quickly, he said, "No, I like it! I really like it." He cheerfully put on a smile. "Let's go watch it. We'll go buy the tickets right now."

:

After buying the tickets, Kuroko and Kise went inside the movie theater. They picked seats in one of the middle rows.

Sitting next to Kuroko, Kise gulped as the movie commercials appear on the big screen. He was trembling when the movie started.

Kuroko saw this and asked, "Kise-kun, are you scared?"

"M-me? Scared? Ha ha, of course not. I'm trembling with excitement," Kise said nervously.

"If you say so."

About a minute into the movie, Kise relaxed. There wasn't anything to be scared of. It wasn't like anything about the movie was real. Maybe he'll be able to survive watching this movie after all.

Then, all of a sudden, a scary-looking person with a bloody mask popped onto the screen.

Kise let out a high-pitched scream.

A short moment passed, and the title of the movie appeared. Oh gosh, he realized he screamed at the freakin' title screen. There wasn't even any action yet. How embarrassing. People in the rows in back of them yelled at him to shut up. He turned to reply back with a meek apology and faced the screen again.

Next to him, Kuroko said, "Kise-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're not scared?"

"Positive."

Kuroko wasn't convinced, but she let his answer slide.

Kise tried to keep a low profile, but as the movie continued, he was trembling with fright and he could barely keep himself from screaming again.

Then he felt warmth on his hand, and he looked down to see Kuroko had put her hand on his own. She was still staring at the screen.

Was...Kuroko comforting him?

Kise smiled lightly. The fears were still there, but they were more bearable now. He leaned back in his seat. They held hands and didn't let go for the rest of the movie.

:

Once they were out of the theater, Kuroko huffed, "You should have told me you couldn't handle horror movies. We could have settled for an action or thriller movie instead."

Kise cringed. "Sorry about that, but you looked disappointed earlier, and-"

Kuroko interrupted, "I understand that. I appreciate the fact that you're thinking about me, but I would like it even better if we both enjoyed the movie. That goes for any other dates we have."

"Okay, I understand. It won't happen again."

"...But it wasn't all bad. I think I enjoyed it."

Kise grinned at that. "Me, too." Though he could have had a better time if it wasn't for the horror movie, but he got to hold hands with Kuroko, and so it was worth it.

**A/N: So, yeah. Because of a lack of inspiration, I decided that I might follow the canon, though I'll be focusing on KiKuro moments most of the time. I also decided that I will be continuing this story into their high school years. I already thought of a plan for it, so stay tuned for it in the future. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! And thank you for reading!**

:


End file.
